The instant invention relates generally to night sticks and more specifically it relates to a baton for a runner.
Numerous night sticks have been provided in prior art that are adapted to combine flashlights with billyclubs. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,257,227; 3,737,649 and 4,479,171 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.